Day By Day Haru Haru By Big Bang
by Leanna Awning
Summary: Based off of the MV by Big Bang, Day By Day is the story of the romance between David  Ji yong  and Eliza. David is a charismatic boy of 18 who falls in love with Eliza. Eliza is a nice 16 year old girl, who seems perfect except, she's dying of cancer.


Authors notes: Alright people, My name (not really) is Leanna Awning and this is my first upload. I would love to hear, or rather read your opinions on this story, and critiques. This story is based off of the music video Haru Haru by the Korean band Big Bang. The english translation for Haru haru, is day by day, thus I named my story day by day. I have changed the names of the characters, and made them English so if you have seen the music video and you're wondering who's who then refer to the following below:

David= G-dragon (Kwon Ji yong)

Tag= TOP (Choi Seung hyun)

Riley= Seungri (Lee Seung hyun)

Sam= Daesung (Kang Daesung)

Hayden= Taeyang (Dong Youngbae)

If you know the story, then I hope that it meets all of your expectations, and maybe more, and if you don't know the story, then deffantley watch the music video, or don't until the story has been completed (this depends on if you want to know what happens in the end or not).

Enjoy!

Day By Day

The boy was tall with dark hair that stopped just bellow the ears, chiselled cheek bones and a face that could pass for a young girls and be described only, as pretty. He had a languid disposition and an easy smile, and when asked what he planned for in the future, he would always reply without missing a beat, "Well it isn't really a plan, it's more like predestination, but I am going to be famous." Then he would flash the stunning smile that made all the people who were talking to him, sure that he was in fact, right. On occasion though, someone would have to inquire, "What makes you so sure, David, that you'll achieve this?" At this question he would seemingly feign ignorance and query, "Why should I think otherwise?" So in short, David Gallagher, was an extremely self-confident and charming boy of 18.

It is understandable that David would have followers, and he did, but he also had four close friends that he would later on consider brothers. They were the only friends who could manage to stand Davids constant self centredness for a long period of time and understand his reasoning for it. Tag whose name suited him well for he was as handsome as it claimed him to be, was Davids closest friend out of the other three, Hayden, Sam and Riley.

You might wonder if David was mature enough to maintain a relationship with another person, or if his own personal agenda would get in the way. With a normal girl, it would have been nearly impossible, but as it happens, Elise was not an ordinary girl. At the age of 16 she was nicknamed Elli by her friends, with long dark black, brown hair that touched her shoulder blades, almond shaped eyes and a cream complexion. She was very reserved towards adults and strangers, and only to her closest friends would she reveal her real self.

The school bell rang and all of the students jumped out of their desks, happy that school was over for that day and nearly for the year. As they all filed outside one by one, they could smell the flowers in the schoolyard, that were by that time of year, fully in bloom.

David and Riley strolled together towards the school gates to begin their walk home. The world was truly beautiful that day, and as David passed by that gate, he would always remember the mysterious girl standing there, in a wide, white bonnet and a floral dress. Her face was hidden in the shade, but he could see a smile that flirted with the warm wind that blew her dark hair about her head. He could sense himself staring, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

Standing at that gate, Elli smiled to herself, a song playing in her head, that she couldn't seem to stop. In fact, the reason she found herself standing at the gate of this particular school, was for the fact that she needed the answer to the seductive song that had caught her attention, and stuck with her. Elli had been with her friend when she had heard a song that was so enticing to her that ever since that day a few weeks back, she had not been able to rid herself of the melody. So that day, she had come to find that friend so that she may be at peace with the nagging of the tune.

Elli never got the answer from her friend, but she got the next best thing.

As he passed her, she turned her head to look at him, and a new song began.

David stood at his kitchen counter making eggs and bacon for his little sister, Mary. She sat beside him while he worked and chattered on about everything and nothing at all. Mary was 10 years old and resembled David very much. She was sweet but very inverted towards people, including her parents. It seemed that David was the only one who couldn't get her to stop talking. She was small in stature with the same sea blue eyes as David and light brown almost caramel coloured hair. Her imagination was wild and often times she would tell David stories about something that hadn't actually happened to her, and make it sound real. It was easy for him to tell the difference though. When she brought up a boy named Danny, David knew that it was time to give her a cup of milk and settle her down, and when she brought up a girl named Grace, he knew that it was time to have a talk with her about the mean girl in her class. This time it was Danny.

"Then, Danny told I could have a pony!"

"Alright, lets settle down now," David smiled, lifting Mary off of the counter, and then pouring her some milk.

"Here you go," he set down her food and then took a seat across from her.

"David?" Mary sipped her milk, "Can you take me to the park?"

"Sure, thing kid, eat up and we'll go."

Elli was alone for most of her days. She no longer attended school, and was instead, tutored. But the tutor was never there. He would send her lessons for the day that she would read over, and then give her homework. Her parents were never home either. Dad was always on a business trip and Mother, would often times accompany him to 'experience the different cultures'. Leaving Elli alone was never considered, it was expected. They sent her money now and then, but other than that, she was out of sight, and out of their minds.

Elli sat in her desk, tapping her pen on a book. She had finished her work hours ago and now found herself without anything to do. She sighed and winced, _I would give anything, to have Mom with me right now. It hurts most when they're gone…_ She heard a knock on the door, and stood, straightening her dress. Striding out of her room and down the hall, she headed for the door at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching forward, she opened the door, to see her Doctor standing there.

"Nathan," she breathed, relief clear in her voice.

"Hello Elli," he smiled at her, as she rushed into his arms.

"Nathan, it hurts," she murmured into his shoulder. "It hurts.." she repeated again, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay, Ell, I'm here now, you'll be okay." Nathan held the young girl in his arms. He loved her with all of his heart. They had been childhood friends, despite the age difference. Then he had gone off to University, and had become a Doctor, leaving her behind.

"Nathan, am I going to die?" Elli whispered, through the tears that streaked down her pale face.

"No! Of course not! Don't think like that!" Nathan scolded her. He guided her gently to the couch, and checked her pulse.

"I wish Mom was here…" Elli bowed her head and cried harder. "Why do they stay away from me!" she clutched her chest, "Ahhh, it hurts!"

"You can't catch me!" Mary called to David as she ran around a tree and disappeared. David sighed, and stood up, brushing off his back. It was no use waiting for Tag to show up, so he sped off behind his sister, catching her around the waist and lifting her high in the air, kicking and screaming. He strolled across the playground casually holding her on his shoulder, while scanning for the others.

"David! Aren't you a little old to be the playground bully." Sam teased as he, Riley, Hayden and Tag approached him. Tag pulled Mary out of David's hold and spun her around before returning her back to the ground.

That day just as any other, the five friends stayed at the park together, watching Mary play until late that night..

At the beginning, it had been barely noticeable, to anyone. Of course her parents weren't around long enough to realize what was happening, but even to 8 year old Elli, it seemed to suddenly spring up. It had started out as a small little ache in her throat, that seemed to appear in an instant, but never for more than a few seconds, and when it was over, they didn't come back for a while. After that, they were more frequent, and she began to cough. By the time she told her parents, the cancer had spread through out her throat, and by the time her parents took her to the doctors, it was in her lungs. After years of chemo, and hospital bills, they had decided to leave it on the advice of the old Doctor, and had accepted that she would die early. Of course Elli was used to it, she had, after all, been raised Knowing the unavoidable fact that it was incurable, and she was used to the idea. It was others, those who knew her, that worried. The ones who loved her from outside the seemingly strong wall she had built around herself, that would miss her, and that would fight for an impossible cure.

They say those who have a heavy responsibility at a young age, mature quickly, and it's mostly true. For Elli, it certainly was, she was strong and always seemed to have a smile on her face. Nathan was the only one who she voiced her fears to, and he was the one she cried to.

Now, watching over her peaceful sleeping face, Nathan turned and gazed out the windows into the dark night, wondering what it would be like when his bright star was eternally distinguished.

He had met her when she moved into the house next door to his. She was a six year old kid who followed him around non-stop, and him being only fourteen, had been ashamed to be seen with her. But with her parents constantly out of town and too wrapped up in their own lives, he had ended up closer to her than the fourteen year old him was comfortable with. She slept over at his house while her parents went on trips, and his family often drove her to the doctors office. After a while though, he began to welcome her. She was, after all, the only child who acknowledged him with a smile and a hug.

At school, Nathan was friendless, for he had braces that wrapped around his head, glasses and an acne covered face. He had changed so much since then though. He now stood staring at his reflection in the window pane. Tall and thin with golden hair and a pointed nose. The head gear had really paid off, for his teeth were now a pearly white and in a perfect straight line. He tilted his head to the side and his golden hair fell across his hollowed check bones. He then turned and seeing Elli, smiled at the memory of her pointing to his braces and saying that they were cool. It had made him happy and after that he had decided that she wasn't too bad.

They continued to get closer as they got older, but suddenly, Nathan was graduating high school, and going to University, and leaving Eliza alone again. By this time, you would suspect that Eliza was used to being abandoned, but the sudden realization of this at his award ceremony, hit her so hard that she burst into tears. Nathan, seeing her fall to her knees crying, had leapt from the stage, mid speech and gathered her into his arms, asking, "Elli! Are you okay? Is your throat hurting you? Please don't cry! I'll get your medicine!"

"It's not that," Elli whimpered, "It's just that I suddenly realized that you're leaving me, and… Now…" she sniffed, and then rubbed hard at her eyes, staining her cheeks red, "Now, I'm all alone again! I don't want to be alone anymore! Please! Please don't leave me alone anymore! No more.." she trailed off, "Please. Please."

Of course, she was still embarrassed from that incident, and felt bad that the other graduates had taunted Nathan for the little show he had put on. But still, that was the moment, that Elli realized that she had to be strong, and smile no matter what.

"David!" Mrs. Gallagher called from the stairwell, "Did you do the shopping!"

David's footsteps pounded down the stairs and he came to a stop right in from of his Mother.

"Of course I did, my love," he leaned his face in leaving little space between the two, "I was able to get everything on your list of course, _and_ make dinner for you." he flashed a charming smile, which made his mother laugh.

"You're such a flirt!" she scolded him.

"I know," he smiled and closed the distance, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're home safe."

"Mom," Mary stood, her hands together behind her back, gazing shyly down at her Mom, from the top of the stairs.

"Is that any way to greet the Mother, who has just returned from strenuous work that pays for the bills, and your food and clothes!" Mrs. Gallagher chided.

"Um, Mum, you're a professional blogger. I wouldn't exactly describe that as a strenuous job." David put in.

"Hush up boy! No one asked you!" David with drew with a hurt expression on his face.

"Come on! Come and hug your Mother! I Birthed you child! Show some gratitude!" Mrs. Carly Gallagher was just as eccentric as she seemed. At the age of 19 she had married her high school sweetheart, and the love of her life Nicholas Gallagher. When she was twenty, they had their first child David, and she had scored a job as a professional blogger.

"Well, I think it would be safe to say that we'll be receiving a noise complaint from the neighbours." Nicholas Gallagher strolled into the foyer, unzipping his leather jacket and dropping it on the hand rail. "And please dearest, try not to scare Mary too much, she's still at a young age, and I fear she may end up like David if your harassment continues." He leaned over and pulled his petite wife into a close hug, pecking her on the head. "No offence intended David." he added as an after thought. To this David just shrugged.

"Pops, how was your strenuous day at work today?" David asked.

"Well, in a word, it was… Strenuous. By the way, is that the word of the day or something?" Nicholas ran his hands through his dark black hair and sighed. He was still only in his late thirties, but he had stress wrinkles brought on by a difficult wife and a tedious job. He worked full time as the executive chief of a company, buying and selling cars, and despite the love he had for his wife, having married at an early age, he was beginning to miss life as a single man.

"Oh, Nicky, ahahaha! I've made the perfect dinner for you my sweet!" Carly cried. Carly came across as eccentric, but when it came to her husband, she was reduced to a teenage girl, madly in love.

"Actually, Mom, I made the dinner…" David trailed off.

"Shhh," Carly rubbed her hand across her sons face smooshing his lips across his face, "Don't say another word, mama knows child, mama knows." Nick rolled his eyes and then looked at his Dad for assistance.

"Thank you baby," he pulled Carly into yet another hug, and as she squealed loudly, gave a thumbs up to David, mouthing 'thank you'. David nodded at his Dad and taking long strides up the stairs scooped up his sister, and brought her down the stairs.

"Come now, let's all go and have a nice family dinner together that Davi- I mean, that your Mother has been nice enough to make for us." and with that, Nicholas guided his family into the dining room.

"Mommy, who was that man?"

"Hush Eliza, he was just a friend of mine." Mary-anne replied to her 8 year old daughter.

"But Mommy, you kissed him! I saw it! What about Daddy! What is he going to say!" Eliza protested.

"Leave it be! It's my business and not yours! And don't you dare tell your Father, you little brat!" Mary-anne warned severely.

"But Mommy…"

"And don't address me as Mommy when we are in public, you shall call me by my maiden name , do we understand each other?" Eliza nodded numbly. Back then, she couldn't fathom why she was to call her Mother Ms. Shaw in public, or why her Mom chose to remove her wedding ring when they went out. She didn't understand any of it, but it wasn't up for discussion and that was the end of it. No more had to be said, so Eliza kept what she had seen to herself, and her Mother continued to go on business trips with her husband, but the next times, her daughter was not included. It became apparent to Eliza later on, that both her parents were unfaithful to one another, not just her Mother. It also became apparent that her Mother only attended the trips for the reason of having affairs with foreign men she would probably never meet again. That was the life that Eliza lived as a child.


End file.
